


Imprisoned from the place called home

by sakuraza095



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraza095/pseuds/sakuraza095
Summary: his is a translate version of my Hannigram fanfic. There will be no new story updates in this version, every new story will be updates first in my original fanfic. Also, it take me a lots of time to translate one fic so It will take time to update new one.Thank you for reading my fic. Wish you have a good time reading:<3P/S: English is not my mother tongue so there will be some error but I hope you guys still understand the story line.





	Imprisoned from the place called home

**Author's Note:**

> his is a translate version of my Hannigram fanfic. There will be no new story updates in this version, every new story will be updates first in my original fanfic. Also, it take me a lots of time to translate one fic so It will take time to update new one.
> 
> Thank you for reading my fic. Wish you have a good time reading:<3
> 
> P/S: English is not my mother tongue so there will be some error but I hope you guys still understand the story line.

Darkness

  
Is what Will often dreamed of

  
And he

   
Stand alone in the endless night  
It seemed like it would be a nightmare but he especially liked this darkness. It is much better than the scene of the corpse that is always in front of Will eyes. Quiet and peacefully.

  
But recently  
The peaceful moment had an intervention. He often dreamed of a large body, with a pair of deer horns on his head, his entire body covered in black but still recognizable in the night. That person gave Will Graham a chill along his spine with a strange excitement.

  
He knew who it was, the one who was in his mind.

  
The Chesapeake reaper.

  
He moved closer to Will, looking deeply into the blue pupils as if searching for something. Something that both he and Will shared.

  
Then

  
He saw his figure in the reaper pitch black pupils.

  
Akin and unfamiliar.

  
Will suddenly woke up, his body smeared with sweat and saturated the old bed sheet below. He wiped away the sweat from his forehead, took off the wet shirt, and beside him Winston was anxiously giggling. Will gently rubbed Winston's soft head and dropped himself into the bed, falling asleep again.  
He woke up; darkness is what he saw even though his eyes were open. No? Something is not right? He was sitting in a chair, his hands tied on the side of the chair, his legs also being tied. He used his ears try to search around. Silence .... too much silence.... Just a minute ago Will was in his room and why is he being arrested now? A moment later, Will heard the sound of the door latch opening, the footsteps clattering on the wooden floor, then the sound stopped, he could feel the presence of someone standing beside him. The eye patch was removed, Will frowned slightly due to sudden exposure to light. And he knew exactly who the kidnapper was.

  
'You don't look surprised'. A low, gentle, familiar voice.

  
'Should I be surprised? Surprised that you was the FBI's pursuer - the Chesapeak reaper or surprised because how did you manage to bring me here? Professor Hannibal Lecter? '

  
The corner of Hannibal's lips suddenly curled up: 'It's rude Will, but after all, it is a normal expression of people in this situation.'

  
Will looked straight at Hannibal's black pupils without fear, questioning him.

 

'Will you eat me now? Do you feel I'm out of value? Or did you have enough fun? '

 

He just shook his head slightly: 'No, Will, it would be a waste if I eat you. I just want to let you realize where you belong to and it is time for dinner. I came to let you know’

  
Hannibal lightly touched his cheek, the coldness of his hands making Will shiver slightly. He walked out, leaving him in the room, the sound of the door slamming. After observing carefully, this place seems like a basement, surrounded by four metal walls, next to Will is a small standing table. The room was illuminated by the small suspension lamp above, so Will couldn't locate the position of objects inside except the area he sat near. After a few minutes, Hannibal stepped in with a small trolley, above which was platters of food that were arranged in a high-class 5-star restaurant. The aroma of the basil leaves mixed with the sweet smell hits Will's nose. Will face still looks calm, at least he tries to look like that or truly, in his heart, he doesn't feel even a little afraid?  
Hannibal put the trolley next to Will, took the plate of food that looked like grilled lamb, served with wine and red pomegranate sauce. He cut a piece of meat into bite-sized pieces with a very elegant look and then bent over one foot, holding the plate, his other hand skewered into a soft piece of meat cooked with elaborate aroma to the mouth of the blue eye man.

  
'This is the 1821 hotel style grilled lamb dish served with red pomegranate sauce. Attached is a bottle of Spanish Rioja wine. I hope you like this meal. Sorry that I have to tie you up, I want to avoid unfortunate situation'

Will looked at the meat, his voice firmly asked: 'Who is this?'

'Just a lost sheep which is a bit rude. Perhaps that rudeness is the reason why he was being captured? '

  
Will opened his mouth, accepting the tender flesh. The taste spreads in his mouth; it is so soft that it melts immediately. Little red wine sauce flowed on the edge of Will’s mouth; Hannibal wiped it off with his fingers, then gaze stared intently at the expression of the person he most valued in this world. Will opened his mouth, took his finger and bite down. The taste from the sauce mixed with the blood from Hannibal finger. He remained calm; letting Will 'taste' him. Hannibal pulled out his finger, and there was a deep teeth mark and blood on it. He enjoyed watching the traces on his hand. Hannibal raised his hand, kissing the wound lightly.

  
'Looks like you're wearing a ring for me. Unfortunately, if it is the position on the ring finger, it would be like you are proposing to me’

  
Will's blue pupil looked straight at Hannibal, as if he wanted to follow his instructions, ordering the serial killer to serve him.

  
'Why don't you do it'

  
The bright smile on Hannibal's lips. He untied Will's hand, bringing his long fingers to his lips. The warm tongue glided over each joint, then he put Will’s ring finger in his mouth, biting with the same force when Will bit him. Not to retaliate, he just wanted to imprinted Will by himself. Hannibal could hear the sound of a deep moan in the back of Will's throat, he added a bit of strength, the bite became deeper and deeper and made Will's moan appear more. Hannibal released his finger, looked at the 'ring' he had created for Will.

  
'Will you accept my invitation, dear Will'. Hannibal said firmly.

  
'What makes you seem so certain'

  
'I know you will accept it, just that you are trying to hold on to the' part 'that you think you have.'

  
'You are so arrogant Hannibal Lecter. Imprison me, played with me like a small dog and when you satisfied your curiosity, I would be no different from the piece of meat lying on that plate.'

  
'I think it must be the opposite. I gave you the opportunity, the chance to escape my game but you did not. Rather ... you can't ignore and leave me alone’

  
Will stopped, the words Hannibal said were correct but he didn't want to accept the truth. Or he just looking for a reason to leave everything behind?

  
'Do you think I will accept your invitation?'

  
Hannibal smiled, moving closer to Will.

  
'You will, I guarantee it'

  
Two lips touch each other, sharing body heat that they both desire.

  
Will think

  
Perhaps Hannibal was right

  
From the beginning, he had a hand tied on the beast that always hid behind the perfect cover called Hannibal Lecter.

  
And Hannibal.

  
Was also on the hand of the chain that carried the same nature to him inside the shell of Will Graham.

  
'I will kill you'

  
Hannibal pressed his forehead against Will forehead, his hand lightly held behind.

  
'Yes, you certainly and will always find ways to finish me off. And I don't mind it because after all, I will do the same thing. We will do everything together in the new world, the world dedicated to you and me. '

  
Pour toujours et toujours etiquette votre prison et l'endroit o vous reviendrez. Bienvenue à la maison, Will Graham


End file.
